Illustrious
by unlovedAngel.x
Summary: Evangeline Night is an actress/author/singer, Isabella Swan is a normal brunette, with a big secret, the secret of being perfect Evangeline Night. What will happen when she moves to Forks? Everything’s suddenly not what it seems for Evangeline.
1. Bad Reputation

This is not like 'Two Worlds' by babedarlingpotter yes, it is indeed a fantastic story, but I did not base this story on it. I based it a bit on Hannah Montana, but, not much, Bella, in my story at least, is not like Miley or herself, not a Mary Sue, she's _Evangeline Night_. I put a bunch of new characters in, but many of them are only gonna be mentioned once or twice, enjoy ;3

**I don't own anything, I'm not getting anything, but hopefully your fantastic reviews by writing this.**

"Now, give it up for Evangeline Night!" Shouted one of the girls over me, on the stage who were my vocalists, not that I specifically needed them, they didn't really sing at all, but they were my friends, and I loved them, but my two vocalists, Christine and Scarlet, were twins, so I wasn't really sure who shouted that. I think it was Scarlet, though.

The music of my song "Not like that" started, and that was my cue, I started singing, then.

_I feel oh so glamorous, looking super fabulous  
Sometimes I'm insecure, something I can't ignore  
All the flashy cameras, try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door, I can hear the rumors take off_

Scarlet and Christine started singing softly, barely singing at all. And I jumped up of the transparent box they had put me in under the stage, and the crowd of people went wild.

_  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
But it's not, not, no it's not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down 'cause of jealousy  
But I'm not, not, not that girl  
And it's not, not, no it's not my world_

_So many girls be checkin' my style,  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no_

_I move in mysterious, ways that got them curious  
They're looking at what I'm wearing  
Standing on the sidelines staring  
Taking every chance I get  
To find who I'm going with  
I just wish they'd see, what I'm like in real life  
_  
Scarlet and Christine, again.

_So many girls be checkin' my style,  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no_

_What's good I'm weak no longer  
In life it's making me stronger  
What I like I'm a get that  
Like a quick cat, no I won't quit that, you heard me  
You'll find that I'm just like you  
And I do the same things you do  
The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flops  
Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me_

Again, now.

_So many girls be checkin' my style,  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no_

I heard lot's of commotion coming from the crowd, I lifted my hand which had my microphone on it, and hung my head down, I looked up to them, and beamed, I just loved my fans. They were all that made me myself, Evangeline Night.

*~*

I collapsed into my chair. This had been a tiring concert, but I bet the dancers were even more tired than me, they had to wear wigs and stuff. I didn't. Not to brag, but almost every teenager in America wanted to have the dark brown hair with golden highlights I normally had, I'd inherited the golden highlights from my gram, Marie. My natural golden eyes were thanks to my puberty, I used to have plain brown eyes, now I have golden eyes, I loved them. The best is that they were all _natural_. My fans had a debate about that in a website I reckon I checked out a few months ago, about whether my eyes and hair were natural, I posted on it. It got a few million more hits. I loved my life, it was just perfect, now.

I then remembered I was still wearing my outfit, I'd changed outfits 9 times, tonight. I'd done only 9 songs, average for me, I guess. I grabbed my black jacket, and put it over the dress I was wearing, I'd been wearing a dress to sing the last song only, though. "How does she know" was a really nice pop-rock song I wrote out for the movie _Enchanted._ Obviously, I did not have a boyfriend, that's why my songs are rarely about love, that's why I'm usually criticized so much, I never go out. And when I do go out, it's usually a girls night out, I've never even been kissed anywhere but on my cheek, so it's really normal for me not do romantic movies, or a role who has a boyfriend or anything. I usually do horror movies, or comedies. Back to my problem, I decided just to go to the restroom. So I grabbed my purple Adidas bag and walked to it.

After I had changed into a black tank top with black skinny jeans and red jacket with normal black converse, I still have to put up with the paparazzi, but I don't find it annoying, at all. A while back, Magazines found out that if they don't have me on their edition, it won't be sold by far. That was good for my career, like most of the things my manager and mother, Renee, chooses for me to do. _Think about the devil and the devil shall appear._

As I was walking out of the bathroom, my mum walked in front of my and shoved a magazine into my face, very strange of her to do, she was always a loving, nice mother to me.

"What is _this_?!" She was in hysterics, her brown eyes bugging out. I put the magazine away from my face and saw the front. It was a picture of me in it, but there was nothing wrong with it. However, with the text, there was. It was **People** magazine, nothing more, nothing less.

**Evangeline into drugs?**

I gasped, "What the hell? Why does it say I'm into drugs?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, _you_ tell me why, Evangeline! I don't follow you everywhere, I do not know what this is about! I am not the one who apparently is into drugs!"

I quickly looked for the article, page 43.

**Evangeline Solaria Night, an idol for every teenage girl, or someone to hate for jealousy, a unreachable dream for every teenage boy, now is the fame getting to her head? It was to expect, there's probably no person on America or Europe who doesn't know her name. But now, I was expecting for her to become a Playboy or something, not for her to be into drugs. From what I know, she isn't friends with Lindsay Lohan or anything, so why does she out of a sudden become a junkie?**

Below it, there was a picture of me and an older man who was passing me a little Ziploc bag with white stuff on it. I didn't know whether to laugh or to gasp, I choked, that was my mother's boyfriend, Phil, and he was passing me lemonade. Yeah, I couldn't even go out to get lemonade to Wal-Mart or paparazzi would drown me with questions of whether I was broke. My favorite lemonade was artificial, and it only came in Ziploc bags.

"Mum! That is Phil, he was bringing me lemonade from Wal-Mart! Don't you remember?!" I choked, again. She looked thoughtful, and then she gasped and grabbed me by my shoulders, shaking me gently, and brought me into her embrace.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry I reacted like that, I should've known. Let me make a few calls and we'll clear this mess up." She patted my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home, I need to get everything ready for your interview in Good Morning America tomorrow." I nodded, GAM always helped clear off rumors.

*~*

I woke up at 5:35 am with my internal clock, and quickly went to my room's digital clock cord and disconnected it. I hated that thing. I half-ran to my bathroom, seeing as I had less than half an hour, and took a quick shower. After I was done showering, I grabbed some random outfit from my huge closet, which I finally saw was a pair of black skinny jeans with a white cardigan that was mostly covered by black splashes of paint along it, a white tank top under it, black, ankle-length high heeled gray boots and a black blazer that went three quarters of my arm with purple folded arm endings. I put a black fishnet glove on my right hand, it matched my black nail-polished nails, and made my way downstairs. Renéemade me hurry up and eat my cereal, I did so, and noticed it was already 7: 30, I had half an hour to get to the show.

*~*

_Every week's the same  
Stuck in school, so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy  
Getting up at 8, is crazy  
Tired being told what to do  
So unfair  
So uncool_

_Day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring  
Cause it's the time when, the time when_

_We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
Gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,_

_We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know ,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
Gonna lose control,  
Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh_

_Hangin' out is just something we like to do  
With my friends and the mess we get into,  
These are the lessons that we choose  
Not a buck for the things we'll never use_

_The day's too long  
and I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring  
Cause it's the time when, the time when_

_We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
gonna break some hearts,  
we're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,_

_We're gonna breakout,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
We're gonna lose control,  
It feels so good, to let go_

_I wish it would never end  
Spendin' time with my friend  
Oh, with my friends_

_We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,_

_We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
We're gonna lose control,  
It feels so good, to let go_

_We're gonna breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,_

_We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
We're gonna lose control,  
It feels so good, to let go_

"Thank you!" I shouted as I blew the audience a kiss. George Stephanopoulos was clapping, I smiled as I walked over to sit down on the red couch across from his.

"So, Evangeline, I've heard some rumors about you into drugs, is that true?" he asked me, I loved that about George, he always got to the point pretty quickly. I laughed freely, but it was a tight sound.

"Of course not, I thought people knew me better than that, I would never do that. Just like a year ago, when _they_ thought I had a tattoo, I'd never, ever do that, I'm too much of a wimp."

The interview went smoothly after that, and I was happy to get that off my chest, but I felt something was coming. And I was right, as soon as I arrived home in my limo, my mother was talking quietly into the phone, _quietly?__Renée__'s never quiet. I stood there for a few moments, and she sighed as she closed her cell phone. _

"Bella, you're moving to Forks." Was all she said for me to go into shock, Forks? Like, with my dad? She rarely ever called me by my birth name, Isabella Marie Swan. To her and everyone else, except my dad, I was Evangeline Solaria Night.

"What? Why, I mean, what have I done wrong?!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Nothing at all, honey, it's just, it's too much drama, stay quiet for a while, the paparazzi won't know where to find you, just, please, do this for me, think of your father, too, you haven't been to Forks since you were 14, do you remember? You could use this as some quality time with him." I looked down, and swallowed loudly. She _wanted _me to move to Forks, that's what she was telling me, well, might as well get this over with, I just nodded helplessly and went to my room, to start packing, I got a great shock when I saw everything was already packed and ready to go, my mum came over to my door. Sobbing, she hugged me, and as she left, she quietly spoke.

"You're leaving in an hour."


	2. Stop And Erase

**(: I'm updating this story earlier than I normally would, because I got the idea fresh. Oh yah, and also, Bella, Evangeline, and Bella's house is in my profile, every piece that is mentioned in this chapter, it isn't like in the book nor in the movie. This is a different story, remember? Her car also is, I hate her goddamned truck, and she would too, in this story, at least. **

**I don't own, need I say more? I DON'T OWN HP, EITHER.**

I hopped off my plane in Port Angeles, and hurried to my dad, I finally spotted his 6'0 frame, and ran toward him, and he gave me a one-armed hug.

"Nice to see you again, honey, how was your trip?"

"It was okay, I guess, I'd prefer it if there was a LAX here, though," I complained, and he chuckled.

"Same old Evangeline, are you? Hollywood seems to have grown on you quite a bit, Bella," I rolled my eyes, and we walked to his cruiser in silence. My father, Charlie, was Police Chief Swan to the people in Forks, Washington, I guess I'd have to get used to it, now, I never had to, seeing as my mother had escaped with me when I was barely 1 year old.

We talked a bit about the weather, but that was pretty much it for a conservation, I'd gotten the gene from him that I usually wasn't garrulous, but like he said, Hollywood _had_ grown on me. We arrived to his house, it wasn't nearly as big as the one I had back in L.A, but it was okay, bigger than most houses in Forks, I expect, or Washington, really. I was underestimating it, it was pretty cool. Modest for my tastes, but perfect to be unidentified.

I got off of the cruiser, grabbed my bags, and walked quickly into my new house, it was pretty big in the inside, too. The living room was very pretty, I could tell Charlie had paid someone, probably a woman or a gay guy, to come and design it. I rolled my eyes and walked directly into my bedroom, it was just perfect for me. I didn't need all the luxury I had in Hollywood, so the red, white and black design was very appropriate for me. But then, I saw it, in the front white table, there was a note, I read it, and my eyes widened, looking at the contacts and wig:

**Eva, darling, this is Pierre, your stylist, remember me? I'm sure you do, right? Of course you do. Now, ****Renée told me about you going undercover, awesome. Well, all you have to do is put on this wig, contacts, and we'll be ready! Get it? Okay, now, I've got to go, love you darling, be careful, too, don't wanna spill your secret, now do we, **_**Bella**_**?**

I groaned, contacts? Wig? Oh god, that'll be so annoying. I threw the wig over my head, it was a straight dark brown with a few pale blond strakes on the front, I fixed it, I knew how to, I had to wear a wig for my music video of _The Best Damn Thing, _but it was still very, very annoying. And now, contacts, those took a while to put on. Crap, then, I'd have to wake up early to put them on, I've never been really good with hand coordination, of course, I was graceful and all that, but it irritated my eyes. After about 20 minutes, I finally got them on, I looked at the mirror, I looked so plain, oh god, and now Isabella Swan, a plain brown-eyed brunette is going to have a double life as Evangeline Night? Well, at least, if someone ever found out about it, they'd never believe it, since I was too plain to be Evangeline Night, yeah right.

After I took the wig and the contacts off, I was in the mood to write, not songs, but books, so I took out my Macbook air, waited for it to load, and started typing into Notepad.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

I laughed, pleased with what I'd written, I have no idea where that came from, though, what was this story even about? I'd never been interested in writing, before. I turned my Mac off and drifted to sleep, without even getting dinner, it had been a really tiring day, and I had spent almost 1 hour writing that book.

*~*

_I will break into your thoughts_

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will break, break!_

I threw it and it smashed into a wall, I'd have to get a new iHome soon, I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking when I wrote I'm so sick, well, thinking about it, I was bored and sick, literally, so yeah.

I jumped off of bed, stretched, and went into my wardrobe to change. I sighed as I took out some of Bella's clothes, I walked into my bathroom with my clothes folded over my pale, slender arm, I threw them over the granite counter, they weren't so bad, but they were most definitely not my style, at all. I mean, they were just gray skinny jeans with a white short-sleeved shirt that said **Negatory Hiatus** in black letters, there was a long sleeved shirt under, so it looked better, I also put on a three-quarter to my arm gray jacket, unbuttoned, and flats with black and white squares along them, I also put on a black wrist band, and to add some color, a turquoise headband over the wig. I tried to put on the brown contacts as fast as possible, I managed to do it in 12 minutes, record!

I walked downstairs, my dad had already left, so I quickly made some eggs with ham and ate them, all in 10 minutes, I'd woken up at 6: 30, it was already seven, and I had half an hour to get to school. But I needed to get my schedule and stuff, so that left me little time.

I hurried to the garage, I knew my dad had gotten me a 2010 light blue Toyota Hybrid, I smiled as it came into view, it was so perfect, something to make my life less miserable here in Forks, at least.

I spent my drive to Forks High School listening to Kiss FM, my favorite station, but today, it seemed to me they were only playing songs by Evangeline Night- I mean, me. Wow, Forks is growing on me, now. I was singing along to Party in the U.S.A, I wrote that song last year, one of my pop songs for my 2009 album 'Positivity' I was planning on going to the office, I already had my schedule, just needed someone to guide me, but I didn't need to. I saw a pretty, pale, light-brown haired girl with brown eyes knocking on my window, I rolled it down.

"Yes?" I said politely. She stuttered as she said the next words, and I felt bad for not being friendlier, she seemed shy.

"Um, Is-Isa-Isabella?" she stuttered, looking down, taking a step back, I sighed softly and opened the door.

"Yep, that's me, and you are?" She looked up, astonished at my friendly tone, I was smiling brightly at her.

"I'm Angela, Angela Weber," she extended her small hand toward me hesitantly, I took it and shook it lightly.

"Well, Angela, um, if you don't mind me asking-" she cut me off, as if she had read my mind.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I'm going to be your guide, today," she smiled.

"Oh, okay, then, let's go, I believe we have most of our classes together?"

"Um, well, most of them, yeah, we have the same lunch period, too, the fifth one, first, we have English, then we have Government, and then I have P.E." She looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, I have," I took out my schedule. "Er… Trig, instead of P.E, and then I have Spanish, oh, and yeah, I have lunch for fifth period, after that I have Biology, and then last period P.E," I internally groaned, I hate P.E.

"Oh, okay, well, I think Jess, a friend of mine her name is Jessica Stanley, has Trig and Spanish with you, she can guide you, she has Government with us, too, and then I'll meet you after Spanish and you can sit with us at lunch if you like," I nodded. "Okay then, and we'll see who has P.E. with you, I'm sure someone does."

"Okay, then, let's go,"

The first four periods passed slowly, there wasn't anything entertaining, I mean, I'd already studied it all, so, during my four first classes, I was writing a song. I managed to finish it.

_Sometimes I get that overwhelming feeling  
so sad, the faces on TV  
if I tried to make a difference, would it help anyway?  
But then I stop and to myself I say  
So you wanna change the world  
what are you waiting for?  
Say you're gonna start right now  
what are you waiting for?  
it only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out  
give a little more, what are you waiting for?  
Sometimes I feel a little helpless  
seems like, well I can't do a thing  
but anything is possible, just you wait and see  
good things happen if you just believe  
So you wanna change the world  
what are you waiting for?  
say you're gonna start right now  
what are you waiting for?  
it only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out  
give a little more, what are you waiting for?  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna take that step  
'cause time is ticking away  
right here, right now, before it's too late  
gonna face tomorrow today  
Don't wait, yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
So you wanna change the world  
what are you waiting for?  
say you're gonna start right now  
what are you waiting for?  
it only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out  
give a little more, what are you waiting for?  
So you wanna change the world  
what are you waiting for?  
say you're gonna start right now  
what are you waiting for?  
it only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out  
give a little more, what are you waiting for?_

I was holding it up to my face, but then, the way-too-bubbly Jessica got curious and stole it from me.

"What's this, Bella?" she asked me curiously.

"It's a song," I told her this slowly, as if she was mentally challenged. She seemed to be because she let it drop.

"Oh, well it's too long for me to read, I hate reading, you see, you know, I actually got in trouble because of that…" she drowned on, and I stopped listening.

Angela did catch up with us halfway to lunch, she said that Mr. Varner had made her late, I just smiled to let her know it was okay.

I got macaroni for lunch with milk and lemon cookies, Jessica looked at me like I was going mad and criticized my food endlessly, and Angela's eyes widened as she took in what I'd grabbed for lunch, but otherwise said nothing.

"Bella, I mean, honestly, do you know how many carbs that has? Also, lemon and macaroni are never a good mixture, where did you even get the idea from?" But I didn't even listen, I was in heaven. If not, the angels had come down.

There were 5 of them, they were all inhumanly beautiful, and pale, dead pale, so gorgeous, especially the bronze haired boy. As Evangeline, I'd probably gotten up and talked to them, but as Bella, I was embarrassed by the very thought of being in a ten-mile radius of them.

Two of the boys were opposites, one was big and muscular, sort of scary, body-guard looking. And the other boy was taller, skinnier, with silvery blond hair and wild features. The third one was the most godlike one, he was just beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, good-looking, remarkable, overwhelming, unbearably attractive, enchanting, alluring, charming, bewitching, mesmeric, seductive, tantalizing, winsome, dazzling, sexy, cute, adorable, lovely, luring, handsome, perfect, ideal, flawless, exquisite, and did I already mention _beautiful_? Well, if I didn't, he was, I mean, he was just perfect. I should probably explain how, his face was angelic, I can't even explain it right, his cheekbones were so high, so smooth-looking, so defined, his nose was straight, angular, and soft-looking, somehow. His eyes, oh, those eyes, beautiful, endless black eyes, they were so deep, and beautiful, I couldn't imagine to mirror my own on them, but still, even though most black eyes are scary, it made him look even more seductive. His lips, full, red –but not in a girlish way at all, attractive- soft-looking, but still, looking as polished as marble, as if Michelangelo himself had craved him, his body, no I'm not being a pervert I'm just explaining, was very lean, and tall, not as tall as the blond guy, but still, about, what? 6'2? Yep, I'm sure. The big guy was about 6'1, and the taller one was about 6'3, I'm not so sure, though. I'm just sure about _his_ height. God, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm falling for a guy whose name I don't even know.

The two girls were opposites, as well, the blond girl was supermodel-like, you could say she had Meghan Fox's body, but a hell lot more perfect, and an unimaginable face that you couldn't even make with Photoshop, trust me, Pierre would've already tried. Her perfect blond hair flowed carefully thrown across her silver jacket, she had the pale skin all of them had, and the same impossible black eyes. Then, there was a pixie-like girl, who danced up in the same instant I thought this, and left the cafeteria, it was a quick strake of short, spiky black hair, I saw her face before, though, her features were small, but her cheekbones craved most of her face, if you hadn't already guessed, she was inhumanly beautiful and had the same black eyes all of them had, yet, somehow, not coal black, like the rest of them. I noticed that they continued to stare at nothing, at the plain green walls, it was like they didn't even notice that she had left, it was so intriguing, somehow though, deep in me I knew they were communicating between each other soundlessly, my suspicions were confirmed when they all burst out laughing musically in the same instant, but it didn't reach their eyes.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah, Bella?" she seemed curious, as always.

"Who are_ they_?" She didn't need to turn around to know who I was talking about, from my tone of voice, you could easily tell, but she still did. And then, as if she had called his name, the most beautiful, youngest perhaps, of the strange teenagers, turned to her, his eyes stayed on her for a short moment before his black eyes flickered and met my own, well, my lenses, at least. He seemed unimpressed, as if I was just an average everyday girl you could find anywhere. It made my insides flare, but I said nothing, I knew I'd do the same, judging by my current plain-Jane attire.

"Oh," she giggled. "Those are the Cullens. They are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved here from Alaska, like, a few years ago. The two blondes, they're the Hales, but I think Mrs. Cullen's their aunt, they've been with her since they were eight. I don't know when each of the Cullens where adopted, but I know they were. Look, the girl who left was Alice Cullen, the blond girl's name is Rosalie Hale, her twin is Jasper Hale, he's with Alice, I know, weird, right? Anyhow, then, there's the big dark-haired guy, that's Emmett Cullen, if you hadn't already guessed he's with Rosalie, and then, Edward Cullen, he's a junior, like Alice, and he's the bronze haired boy, the one with the white shirt? Yeah, that's him, he's single, but don't waste your time, he doesn't date. I mean, I think he doesn't even have a crush on anyone, not even a celebrity crush like any other boy in this school, except for his brothers, every other boy likes, if not loves, Evangeline Night." She finished her speech, and a dark-skinned boy from the other end of the table spoke up.

"Are you talking about my wife, now?" I looked at Jessica confused, she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Tyler, Evangeline's your wife, just like everyone else's in this school," she turned to me. "Every boy here loves Evangeline, and most girls here are fans, if they don't hate her, I mean, some are so jealous, right? Do _you_ like Eva?" I almost laughed out loud at the idiocy in her question.

"Of course, doesn't every one? I love her songs." And I also love her clothes, and her car, and her house, and her-.

"I know, right? I love how she sings, what's your favorite song by her? Mine is Material Girl, she used it for her 2008 album, do you remember? The Fame." Oh, of course I remember, that album sold more than eight thousand copies on it's first night out. Aw, now she was flattering me, she loves how I sing? Aw, that's so nice, I mean, no one had ever told me that straight out like she had, not like she knew she had, though.

"Yeah, um, I think I like her song Calling You from her 2009 album, Positivity," I honestly loved all of my songs, but Calling You, well, I had fun writing it, I was in Disneyland with my friend Taylor Swift, I got the idea from it.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna be late for Biology, Bella, if we don't get going." Angela reminded me, I jumped up, and waved Jessica goodbye, she waved back enthusiastically. I talked to Angela in our way to Biology, it turned out she was a pretty big Eva fan too, her favorite song was The Hero In Me, it was from my 2007 album, three years ago, it was named Unidentified, that had been my first official album. I smiled at the fact that she remembered it.

I almost beamed with satisfaction as I saw that the only seat available was next to _Edward Cullen_, but I managed to control it, and my emotions quickly changed to terror as I saw the glare he was giving me, not like the uninterested stare he had given me at lunch, but a full-blown, hate-filled glare. I walked slowly to a kind-faced teacher whose named appeared to be Mr. Banner, he indicated me to go sit next to Edward Cullen. I gulped lightly, but otherwise did not fight.

I managed to ignore him and his tight fist all thorough biology, I mean, not because he's unbearably handsome, and gorgeous, and sexy, and incomparable –hey I hadn't thought of that one-, and lovely, and perfect and- Okay, not going back there, what I meant to say was that his looks weren't going to make me actually like him, he might be perfect on the outside, but he was pretty mean, I mean, throwing it to the new girl, how mature of him.

As soon as class was over, he leaped gracefully out of his seat, and rushed out of the door, I could've sworn he did it a millisecond before the bell actually rang but I couldn't be sure, I didn't have the perfect memory my mum seemed to have, and it's not like I was paying _that_ much attention to him. I was trying to focus on a new song I was thinking about, it went something along the lyrics of.

_Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no one's listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good, good, good_

But it honestly felt like a duo, I had done a few, but I had no idea who would want to do a song like this duo with me, it was a double female duo, I think. As soon as I thought that, a baby-faced boy appeared in front of me, I jumped out of my day-dream and looked at him.

"Hey, I'm Mike, you're Isabella Swan, right?" I nodded, and we talked all the way to gym, well, he talked, I really wasn't in the mood to talk, a small part of me, probably Evangeline who was used to guys always flirting with her or trying to at least, was aware that he was trying to flirt with me, but I didn't flirt back, I never did. There seemed to be only one boy I was interested in flirting with, but couldn't.

P.E. passed slowly, and after that, I half-ran to my car, I hadn't had to change for today, but I barely caught a glimpse of Edward Cullen at the office, curiosity got the better of me, and I stuck my ear next to the window, no one seemed to notice, and I heard him trying to change Biology to another class, as a reflex, I stiffened, but heard no more, I walked slowly to my Toyota, and got in, I put the heater on, and let it wash over me, letting the lyrics of my song that was playing on kiss FM, get control of me.

_Off to the races  
I'm going places  
Might be a long shot  
Not gonna waste it  
This is the big break  
And it's calling my name  
Yeah_

_So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Cant take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great_

_Might need to wing it  
Still gonna bring it  
Not gonna sink low  
I'm going swimming  
Swing for the fences  
Sky's not the limit today  
Yeah_

_So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Cant take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great_

_Everyone says don't get your hopes up  
Learn the ropes and climb the ladder  
I know in the end that just being here is the best  
And it only gets better, it only gets better_

_So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Cant take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great  
I can't wait  
So far so great_

_Ba ba da da da ba da da da da  
Ba ba da da da ba da da da da_


	3. Come back to me

_HI! I know what you're thinking 'what's up with this bitch, why's she uploading twice a week?' well, I got really excited about this chapter, so I'm deciding to start typing it, so show your twilighttude to the world today! I'm hyper!_

_~ Mavelghy x_

**Disclaimer: Now you know, listen up! Ay-ay-ay, it's not that I own, take your twilighttude and get a mind of your own! Because I can't, I-don't-own-anything. I know, I don't own creativity either :P **

"Bella, oh my god, did you hear?! Evangeline is having a concert in Seattle this weekend! I can't believe it! Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so happy! I'm so getting tickets tomorrow, with the rest of the girls, do you reckon you'll want to come with us? I know how big of an Eva fan you are!" Jessica squealed on Friday as I got out of my blue Toyota, I sighed, last night, I predicted this would happen, how was I going to explain that _I_ was the one who is having a concert in Seattle? Well, actually Evangeline is, but I am her so… How in the world do I get myself out of this?

"Yeah, I've heard… I already have plans this weekend," yes, this was the best I could come up with, what? I've been too busy thinking about Sunday night to actually gain creativity.

"What? How can you even form plans when you know the Evangeline is going to have a concert?! Dude, this is a one in a lifetime chance! Come on!" she was clinging into the sleeve of my black cardigan and jumping up and down, people were starting to stare.

"Look, Jess, I know how important this is, but I already have plans, I'm sorry, okay?" she pouted, but let me go to English.

The rest of the day passed slowly, I didn't have anyone to sit next to in Biology, it sent me an empty feeling, but I quickly rejected it. I hadn't even talked to this guy, how could I be falling for him? Wait, did I really just think that? No, no way, I'm not falling for a guy who hates me, not happening, no, I'm not that kind of girl. I occupied myself in daydreaming about the concert tomorrow, what song should I sing first? Oh, yes, they'd love it if I sing- My thoughts were so very rudely interrupted by the sound of Coach Clapp blowing his blue whistle, making me jump, but this meant it was the end of the day!

I hurried to get myself ready, I went to the locker room to get my bag, as I ran gracefully to the schools' restroom. As soon as I got into a cubicle and closed the door gently, I pulled on my plain white v-neck, my black long-sleeved cardigan, my ripped skinny jeans, and my black converse, all this in three minutes, I went back to the mirror and gasped, glad I was alone, my wig! A few golden hairs were showing, you could only see them if you were at a very fairly close distance, though, so I was glad that no one had been close enough to notice.

***~***

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin away  
On the inside dyin to say_

_Im unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out  
But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star_

_Cuz i´m really a rock star  
Cuz i´m really a rock star_

Rock star was the first love song that I did not inspire in someone else's love life that I'd ever written. To be completely honest, I have no idea where it came from, it just did. I sang 7 more songs and finally, my Seattle concert was over. But, not quite yet, since a few people had gotten backstage passes, they'd actually won them from **Tiger Beat**, I granted that magazine the privilege to do the contest. It was entirely mum's idea, though.

I could hear squealing outside the door, oh, so they were girls. Good, I did not want to deal with pervy boys right now, I was much too exhausted to use my martial arts, and I didn't wanna have to bother Susan, so, girls could do no harm. I quickly pulled on a sky blue jacket over my golden-colored sparkly shirt, and adjusted my sparkly golden boots.

"Come in," I called, and got the astonishment of my life. This were not just some fangirls, these were Angela, Lauren, and Jessica, what the hell? I managed to compose my face before they noticed my expression, Angela mostly, and made a fake welcoming smile light up my face, I tried to control Bella down by thinking, _Eva, darling, calm down, these are just fangirls, they are not _your_ friends, these are Bella's friends_.

"Oh my, hi Evangeline! I'm Lauren, and this is Jessica," she pointed her pale, manicured hand at Jess, who was waving excitedly, I waved back, folding my arms across my chest when I was done."And this is Angela!" she lastly pointed her hand at Angela, who was smiling shyly. Susan closed the door quietly.

"So, er… What's up?"

"Oh, you're up! Loved your concert, seriously, you never sing love songs, and rock star and come back to me seemed to me like love songs," Jessica commented curiously.

"Oh, yeah, well, um, really weird, right? Er… I don't know, I just got the idea out of nowhere." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh, okay, well, it's not like you have a secret boyfriend or anything, right?" gasped Lauren.

"No, no, nothing like that," I told them, horrified at the thought.

The rest of the evening passed oddly somewhat smoothly, and after about 50 pictures, I'm not joking, 100 autographs, and 4 large bags of puffy hot cheetos later, their visit was over. As a souvenir, I gave Angela dark purple autographed ankle-length converse I had worn for my video of Sneakernight, I gave Lauren a signed blue bag I'd worn for Start All Over, and I gave Jessica a signed, from the inside, pink wig I'd worn for the making of the video of The Best Damn Thing, they all loved them.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me, _Bella_ wouldn't hear the end of this tomorrow, it was already 8, and I had to do another concert before going back to Forks.

I did the concert, and I quickly changed into a blond wig I bought to be able to go out, and put on not-so-flashy clothes to be able to get out without being recognized.

~*~

I drowsily grabbed some clothes from my closet and put them on without checking them out, my concert last night had lasted until 11, and the drive back down to Forks, and then getting out of the car, ugh, why me?

I drove to school, and lolled out of my car, Lauren, Jessica, and Angela were jumping up and down, with big smiles on their faces. I barely noticed it was actually snowing.

"Oh my god-"

"We went-"

"You'll never believe it-"

"Okay, one at a time please, what is it that you want to tell me?" I said calming them down.

"Okay, well, we met Evangeline! She was so nice, and awesome, and perfect, and nothing like the magazines say she is! She's so perfect, I wish I was like her," Jessica finished with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, and we ate hot cheetos, she loves them too! It was so fun, I got this! Look, the blue bag she wore in Start All Over!" Lauren squealed, shoving the bag I'd signed last night on my face.

"Oh, that's uh… cute," I finished lamely; I knew it was cute, I'd picked it out.

"Bella," Angela sounded rather torn. "Why are you wearing such… I don't know, Hollywoodish clothes?" I looked down. Oh god no, please, I was wearing my cool clothes, the ones Evangeline usually wore. A red and black turtle neck shirt with short sleeves and a black and red long tank top on top, it flowed over my stomach, and I was wearing black jeans with red cowboy boots on top of them. A leather jacket, too, of course, I had been there enough to know that it'd be cold in Forks.

"It's just that… My dad bought them, yeah, for me, he-"I was saved by the bell.

"Oh, uh, I've got to go, yeah, don't wanna be late, see you guys later!" I shouted, running toward my English class, I was glad Mr. Mason was late, so I wasn't.

I did not think of Edward Cullen that day, not of any of the Cullens, until lunch came, that is. I randomly looked around the cafeteria, only to notice he was not absent anymore. Out of a sudden, an excited feeling jolted thorough me, but I tried my best to ignore it, that guy was shooting daggers at me last Monday. I was not going to let Edward Cullen get to me.

**A/N: Hate it? Like it? Love it? Tell me your theories about what you think's going to happen in a little review which would make me happier than the Eclipse pics/Rob shoots we've gotten in the past month!**


	4. Teenage Drama Queen

_OMFRP! OMFRP! OMFRP! The trailer came out! ECLIPSE! :O Can´t wait! Jacob isn´t nearly as strong as I thought, though. LOVE IT! I love it, but they should´ve put the ENGAGEMENT scene! :D Seriously! OHGOD! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward, she found us… I wouldn´t mind that, at all! :D_

_- Mªvelghy _

I wanna own twilight right now, I wanna own twilight right now, wish I wrote it first, I need to let go, nanana, I wanna own twilight, but I don´t..

**Chapter 3- Teenage Drama Queen**

I was still writing the song that I´d thinking of on Friday, and it was currently Biology. Class hadn´t really started, though, I´d just gotten here early, and it had already stopped snowing, much to everybody´s dismay, excluding mine, of course, I wasn´t ecstatic that there wasn´t snow anymore, but I could see it anytime at Colorado, I´d spent a week there recently, so I wasn´t in a snow craving right now.

_Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I cant remove_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

I immediately stopped writing when I heard the chair next to me move, a screeching sound. I was ridiculously afraid of looking up, honestly, I mean, it´s not like you can forget someone who was sending death glares at you that easily. Well, at least, I can´t. Maybe, if I was all Evangeline right now, I could´ve looked up and demand to know what his problem was. But, I knew that Bella could never do that, and I was Bella right now, not Eva. I was so caught up on my own thoughts that I almost jumped when I heard a musical voice, the most musical thing I´ve ever heard, speak.

"Hello," I looked up to meet a pair of curious, gorgeous golden eyes. Wait, go back, golden? His eyes were black the last time I saw him. And, I could tell he wasn´t wearing contacts, not even my natural ones were nearly as beautiful as his, nowhere near, even though they were both golden, his were more of a honey color, meanwhile mine were darker. I reckoned I should´ve looked like an idiot, not like I already don´t in this wig and contacts, staring at his eyes so deeply concentrated. It didn´t seem to concern him, though, he was staring back just as intensely, focusing, as if trying to read my mind.

"You must be Bella Swan, I´m sorry I didn´t get a chance to introduce myself last Monday, I´m Edward Cullen." He faintly smiled, but it didn´t reach his eyes, I bet I would´ve believed his smile was genuine, and not forced, if I wasn´t such a good actress myself. Well, two can play the game, I thought. But then, something clicked, why did he call me Bella? I mean, not that I minded, but it´s just that, how could he not call me Isabella if he had never talked to me before today? And also, it was quite humorous when he said, I´m sorry I didn´t get a chance to introduce myself last Monday. He had had a chance, but he was just much too preoccupied at throwing a focused death glare at me rather than to politely introduce himself.

"Yes, I am Bella, but, how do you know that I prefer to be called Bella?" I raised my eyebrows innocently, but not so innocently, because else, he would be able to easy look thorough my facade, I had to admit he was a pretty good actor himself.

"I," he paused, but no average person without any acting classes could´ve noticed it, did he take acting classes when he was younger, or something? If he didn´t, how could someone be such a good actor by nature? It left me tongue tied. "Over-heard some kids talking about it," I nodded, and let it drop, I would´ve to look it up later, since Mr. Banner started talking.

"Okay, so class, today, you´ll have to work with your lab partners to be able to do this, you are not allowed to use your book. The slides in the boxes that I´ve passed out," wow, I hadn´t actually noticed that he had, I guess I was too interested in my song to do so. "Are not in order, so you´ll have to order them into the phases of Mitosis, also, label them right. They are onion root tip cells, just so you know," he clapped his hands up above his head, "get started, now. I´ll be coming around to check who has it right in 20 minutes, and whoever wins it, will get," his voice dropped as he held up a golden round thing, a student in the front, Lee, I think his name was, and his lab partner, a blond guy whom I didn´t recognize, Austin, or something, I think, though, I believe I heard Mike talking to him, groaned and put their hands to their noses. "The golden onion."

It made me laugh, the golden onion, how original. It was lucky, the fact that I´d already done this with Whitefish blastula, I´d been home-schooled up until now, and Mr. Molina had taken up the job of me being just about the second best Biologist in the world beside him, he worked for NASA before he became my teacher, but he went back to NASA about a week ago, since, you know, I sorta moved here, yeah...

"Ladies first, partner?" his voice was soft velvet, like always, and it should not have sounded so familiar to me, but I couldn´t help the fact it seemed like I´d known it my whole life. And then, his smile, crooked, more perfect than Zac Efron´s, a million times better of course, Zac was so very nice, although a bit too perverted, funny, too, but he had absolutely nothing on Edward Cullen, no one did. I realized I should´ve been staring much too long seeing as his smile faltered, so as soon as I realized this I spoke up.

"Um, okay," and for the first time on my life, as far as I can reckon, I felt the unfamiliar warm blood rising up my neck, to my cheeks, I resisted my urge to gasp, what the heck? Was I really blushing? I´d never blushed before, as far as I was aware, but I was pretty sure that that is how it felt to blush.

I knew what I was doing would go into the category of showing off, but it wasn´t my fault that I knew what I was looking for. So, I quickly put the slide under the microscope´s neck or whatever it´s called, in the black thingy, and changed the objective to 40x I looked at it for about 5 seconds and I was confident about my answer.

"It´s the Prophase," he nodded, but was, apparently not nearly as trusting as he seemed.

"Do you mind if I look?" I shrugged with a small smile, and his hand caught mine as I was about to remove the slide, I had slow reflexes now, when I was near him, that was embarrassing. But, I noticed his fingers were very cold, maybe from the snow. I probably left my hand in his for a bit too much time, but I was able to feel an electric current running thorough me, it wasn´t a bad one, but it was a good one, a pleasant one to say. After a short time, though, much too short for my liking, he removed his hand and took out the slide, I gulped embarrassed.

"Prophase," he nodded, writing it down, and was it just me or did he have the most beautiful writing ever? Seriously, it was better than Shakespeare´s own calligraphy, I also noted that he had examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had, huh, so maybe he was just trying to show off how intelligent he was and actually trusted me. Nice. I felt a little offended, though, when he put another slide in without actually letting me checking it out first.

"Anaphase," he muttered. I fumed at him, but it was inaudible even to myself, apparently not to him, though, seeing as he chuckled, a beautiful, short chuckle.

"Can I see?" my voice was indifferent, but I was still going mad on the inside. He chuckled again.

"Sure." He gently tossed the microscope toward me with his large white hand, even paler than my own, porcelain-like, and I examined it. I internally groaned. He was right. So he wasn´t just showing off, unlike me. I nodded, indifferently again, and looked away as I asked him for slide 3. He smirked as he passed it to me.

"Interphase." I muttered and tossed him the microscope back, he was pursing his crimson lips, as if trying not to laugh at me.

"You´re right," he told me quietly, writing it down. I could´ve written it while he was looking at it, but I was afraid that I might mess up the paper with my writing, I mean, it wasn´t _that_ bad at all, it´s just that his looked like a replica from the font Scriptina, even better, it was as if it was printed, just better.

We were done sooner than anyone else was. I was looking around the room, avoiding his eyes, or rather, him. I noticed Mike and a girl comparing two slides again and again, Austin and Lee had their book open under the table, too, just like other two girls that were seated in front of us, since our table was at the back of the classroom.

I finally couldn´t resist the urge to look at him, and did so, I noticed that his skin was less pale than last time I´d seen him, I mean Monday, and his face was a bit flushed. I was quite positive it was from the snow, though. I was dying to ask him about his eyes, so I did.

"Um, Edward?" He looked up at me with an expectant look on his angelic face.

"Yes?"

"I couldn´t help but notice that your eyes were black the last time I saw you, and now, they´re Topaz..." I commented.

"Oh, you noticed that?" he seemed astonished, and sort of mad for a reason I couldn´t understand. I nodded, his lips formed a small O shape and looked back down.

Evangeline kicked in then, she wasn´t about to let some pretty boy get control of her. She made Bella try again. Okay, how creepy is it to think of yourself in third person? I have the answer for you, very.

"So did you get contacts or something? They´re very pretty, if you did, I mean…" The last part was involuntary, I swear, I didn´t mean to say that, to say they were pretty was an understandment, though, of course they were beautiful, just like the rest of him, but I mean, if I´d said it with more confidence it would have been qualified as flirting, which if I wasn´t wearing my Bella mask, I mean wig and contacts, I probably would have already done, Evangeline doesn´t flirt, though. Never in my life had I ever flirted, and since I blushed, I don´t think that was qualified as flirting, at all. If it was, kill me now. He seemed thoughtful, though. Evangeline sighed in relief, but since I was Bella now, I didn´t.

"Not really, it´s the fluorescence light, I think." I nodded and let it drop, it was a reasonable answer, many people would´ve accepted it, but I left it away for future study, seeing as there was a small part in me that did not believe him. At all. I heard Mr. Banner´s hard footsteps on the pale tile floor, then.

"So, Edward, didn´t you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner assumed, sarcasm clear on his raspy voice.

"Bella," Edward clarified quickly, making me fight a small smile. "Actually, she identified three out of five." Mr. Banner´s glare turned curious to me as he looked at me.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked me skeptically.

"With whitefish blastula only, I believe this to be much more advanced." Mr. Banner blushed a light pink shade.

"I guess it´s good you two are lab partners then," and he left muttering something about kids and being able to learn. I snickered and got my notebook out. It had been a while since I last worked on Harry Potter. Yeah, I decided to name the main character that, and he was going to be a witch, or wizard in this case, really.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"What are you writing?" I jumped a bit since his musical, perfectly curious voice broke me out of my writing trance.

"Oh, it´s nothing, really…" But it was something, if I ever planned to publish this book, no one should know Isabella wrote it, because it´d look like Evangeline stole it, and I´d have to admit my secret identity, and I was so not planning on that any time soon. So I just put it on my backpack. He seemed uncertain, but nodded with a tight smile.

"It´s too bad about the snow, isn´t it?" I smiled briefly as I noticed he was trying to make small talk with me.

"Not completely, you know, I mean, I don´t mind snow, but it´s just, it´s not that fun either, I mean, it´s sorta boring." He didn´t look that surprised at my comment, but I could see he wasn´t expecting my answer either.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" I felt like I shouldn´t lie to him, at all, sadly, I could not do that, since I had a feeling he was hiding something too, I had barely met him too, how was I going to tell him I was Evangeline? Oh, I know! Not happening.

"Well, I am not personally a fan of the wet, and this is very different to sunny California, but not that bad." I mused.

"You lived in California?" his beautiful voice seemed surprised.

"Yeah, with my mum,"

"Why did you move here then?" I wasn´t thoroughly sure what my story was. I couldn´t just say _Oh you know, it´s just that I am Evangeline Night and the Magazines where saying a bunch of stuff about me, so my mum, my manager too, sent me here to live with my father until it all calms down, which is probably never gonna happen, so you´re stuck with me forever! Yay! Aren´t you happy Edward? _I snickered at the idea, but he took it the wrong way, I quickly spoke, then, making up a story that wasn´t the full truth, but it wasn´t exactly a lie either.

"It´s because of rumors they were affecting me pretty badly, not just my reputation, but emotionally, so my mum decided it´d be easier if I took a break from the city and come here to Forks to live with my dad, y´know, like a fresh-start?" His godlike face seemed sympathetic by when I finished my speech, oh, great, well done Bella, now the boy pities you. I´m such a teenage drama queen. Oh god, did I just really think that? That´s such a great title for a song! I love it! I made a mental note to write it later. Now, this wasn´t really a lie, what I said, but I should´ve added the fact it was all Phil´s fault, but then he´d ask me who he was, and then I´d have to tell him, since apparently, I cannot lie to him, no matter how hard I try, and then I´d say he´s a major league baseball player, and then he´d ask me if he´d heard of him, and I wouldn´t lie, so he´d make connections, and either think I´m a liar, the most possible one, or find out about me being Evangeline, since everyone knows that my mum is dating Phil.

The bell rang and he was out of his seat and out of the door before I could even look up. I stared after him in amazement, something I had not been able to notice last Monday, thanks to Mike Newton. Who just happened to come to my desk and grab my books for me. He reminded me of my dead puppy, Skippy, except that I loved Skippy, and he was way cuter. Poor Skippy was killed while trying to get some half eaten pizza, silly little dog, we had more in the house, I cried for 8 hours straight.

"That was awful, you´re lucky you had Cullen for a partner." I was thoroughly offended by his assumption, so I did not care about his feelings at the moment, or at any moment really, I didn´t actually care about him at all. I mean it. Evangeline didn´t, at least, she was frustrated by his very attempts at trying to be flirty.

"I didn´t actually have any trouble with it," he did not seem offended, which made me wonder whether he was as clueless as he seemed, and whether I should´ve been a bit more rude.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented offhand as we got nearer to gym, I resisted my urge to roll my eyes, that would not be good though, for my secret, my contacts would be a bit visible. There was a small part of me, very small right now, that felt angry at him for calling him Cullen, weird, I´d known Mike for a longer time that I´ve known Edward, and I´m already going mad because he´s insulting him. _Well, you don´t have a crush on Mike. _Evangeline was right, I didn´t, I didn´t like anybody that way. Evangeline snorted. _How about some guy whose name rhymes with Edwart Sullen? _**(A/N: If any of you can guess where I got this from, you´ll get a cyber cookie and a reference in the next chapter) **Oh, shut up. I swear if anybody could read my mind, they´d have me committed.

I shrugged, "Maybe he was just a bit frustrated last Monday." Mike didn´t like my answer, he shrugged too, but said, while handing me my book seeing as we were in front of the locker rooms.

"Maybe it was his time of the month," I gaped at him as he happily skipped to the guys´ locker room. Guess I´m not the only teenage drama queen here. And I am so not talking about Edward.


	5. Obsessed

**Hey guys! I'm not currently at my home in the u.s.a, nor at my home in Linares, so yah, I am uploading this because I've got some good fresh ideas :3 Be happy, now, and REVIEW, I am sooo happy, last chapter got 7 reviews! :D thanks to all who reviewed, oh and Cullen4Life1996, you'll just have to wait and see, hon!**** Oh, and warning, next chapter will be a bit dark, and T will finally come to use, the rating, I mean, I don't think it should be M. This chapter is a bit short, sorry, wrote it in a hurry!**

**Mavelghy **

You're stupid if you think I own.

**Chapter 5- ****Obssessed**

_Tripping out,_

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground, I fall down_

_I fall down_

_I'm freaking out_

_So where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I falling hit the ground_

_I will turn myself and run_

_Don't you try to stop it?_

_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretended?_

_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I'll get by_

_I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I'm falling hit the ground_

_I'll just turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I won't cry._

"Evangeline! That was absolutely fantastic! I didn't know you had it in you to sing such a deep song!" Renee was going a thousand miles a minute telling me how amazing I sang.

I was currently at Interscope Records; I was currently working with them. They weren't that well known, but I was growing tired of Big Machine. I had left Forks yesterday in a hurry, seeing as today was the day I was to film my music video for Alice. I'd already done that, we were just doing sound check, so now, I was finally free to do anything I wanted. I was, obviously, going back to school on Thursday, though, and rarely, I was actually a bit excited, but dreading it for a reason I couldn't bring myself to understand, I mean, sure, who would be excited to go to school? Okay, don't answer that, I was, but, there was something else behind me dreading it. And I had no idea what it was. But, that thing, was what made me happy to sing the dark song. I had to write it in a hurry on my plane from Seattle to Los Angeles.

"Well, mum, I just have it!" I sang as I left for my trailer to go change from the black dress I was currently wearing.

"Oh, Eva!" I turned around to see my mum running toward me.

"Don't you dare forget that you're not free to go anywhere, you can do a little Shopping, but you also need to come here at 2 o'clock, not one minute late, to be able to get ready for the Grammys." Oh my god! I had absolutely forgotten everything about them! And I was nominated for quite a few.

I nodded quickly; I wasn't going to do any shopping yet, then. Seeing that it was already almost 1 o'clock. I just went to my trailer then, and looked at the list Renee had given me; it listed all the categories that I was nominated for.

**Record of the Year****- Let's do this**

**Album of the Year****- The Fame Monster**

**Song of the Year****- Falling Down**

**Best Alternative Music Album****- Humanoid**

Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices- (with Dakota Fanning) Rush Best Female Country Vocal Performance- Evangeline Night

**Best Country Song****- Mary's song**

**Best Country Album****- Infinity**

**Best Concept Music Video- Beat of my Heart**

**Best Performance Music Video- Evangeline Night in Sneakernight**

**Video Of The Year- Rumors**

**Best Female Pop Vocal Performance****- Good and Broken**

**Best Pop Vocal Album****- Guilty Pleasure**

**Best Rock Vocal Performance, Solo****-All Around Me**

**Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal****- Emergency**

**Best Hard Rock Performance****- Little Liar**

**Best Metal Performance****- Dressed to Kill**

**Best Rock Song****- Bring me to life**

**Best Rock Album****- My Inmortal**

**Best Female Rock Vocal Performance****- Misery Business**

**Best World Music Album****- The Fame Monster**

I jumped up and down! I was so happy, so many categories, I already had quite a few Grammys, my first one was when I was 14, for best new artist. I had not realized I'd spent so much time, till a light knock on the door woke me up from my day dream.

"Eva!" Pierre's voice rang from the other side. "You ready? Come on!"

°-°

5 torturous hours later, Pierre was finally done with me. I was wearing a black diamond sequin and lace dress that tied around my neck, and was a bit tight above my knees, where it ended. Also, black ankle-length boots with open sides and a high heel, it also had an open toe and sparkly gems along it. I wore a pearl ring and a long silver bracelet with painted gold around it. Pierre had made me wear a high pony tail, and silver make up with red lipstick, I looked beautiful, I had to admit that. Of course, nowhere near as beautiful as Rosalie Hale or Alice Cullen, but still, beautiful.

I was currently at the red carpet, millions of people were screaming my name, mostly teenagers, seeing as not many kids had come here, unlike at the kids choice awards, which was in 3 more months, actually. I gave NBC, MTV, and ABC an interview, but I didn't really give them much attention at all. I was thinking about, guess who? Edward Cullen, and whether he was watching me right now. I tried my best to push him out of my mind, but just couldn't. Not even my beloved fans could get him out of my mind, sadly enough.

°-°

"And now, to begin our show with, we are going to present, Evangeline Night with her newest single, Paparazzi!" The crowd went wild. I looked down at my outfit, it was more revealing than usual, but not anywhere near as bad as to what Taylor Momsen, who was by the way a year younger than me, wore today.

_We are the crowd  
We're coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastic, oh_

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I-

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your-  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you're my rockstar in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby I  
I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good, We're dancing in the studio  
Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

My fans loved it. Of course, it was much more different than what I usually wrote, but it had come out.. I've gotta admit it now, I inspired it from Edward Cullen. Not that I was going to admit anyone else that all my songs are now about that boy, this song expresses my feelings toward him, in a much more gory manner than the way Bella would have said it. But I was Evangeline now.

I ended up getting quite a few Grammys, not all, though. I won all of them except for best country album, Taylor won it with Fearless, and I didn't win best rock performance with group, either, Flyleaf won it. It made me sort of happy, though, they deserved it. Also, Pierre had made me change dresses after I sang Paparazzi, the other dress was much more comfortable.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with my dreams and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame XX_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_cause when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_So I put my hands up_

_there playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Movin my hips like yeah_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_everybody's lookin at me now_

_like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks,_

_she gotta be from out of town"_

_so hard with my girls all around me_

_its definitely not a Nashville party_

_cause' all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_CHORUS:_

_so I put my hands up_

_they're playing my song_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_noddin' my head like yeah_

_movin my hips like yeah_

_I put my hands up,_

_there playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_feel like I wanna fly_

_back to my hometown tonight_

_something stops me everytime_

_the D.J. plays my song and I feel alright!_

_CHORUS:_

_so I put my hands up_

_there playing my song,_

_and the butterflies fly away_

_noddin' my head like yeah_

_movin my hips like yeah_

_I put my hands up,_

_there playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_yeah ,(na, na na na na)_

_its a party in the USA_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_so I put my hands up_

_there playing my song,_

_and the butterflies fly away_

_noddin' my head like yeah_

_movin my hips like yeah_

_I put my hands up,_

_there playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

_yeah,_

_its a party in the USA_

After I finished that, I went to my private Jet to go back to Forks. I fell asleep right after it, dreading tomorrow for a reason I could not yet explain to myself.

**A/N: Wanna see what Eva wore? Go to my profile!**


End file.
